A Different Method
by Hollow Exposure
Summary: It was Sasuke who was supposed to do the teaching, not the other way around. NaruSasu


Maybe if he had actually done well like he promised, he wouldn't have had to waste two hours of his precious time with a tutor. It wasn't that _**couldn't**_ do well in his studies, but rather that he barely had time to put any real effort in it.

He had other more important things to take care of. His teacher, Kakashi, had warned him that if he didn't get his grade up, he'd fail him - no matter what his status or the amount of money he actually donates to the school was. He couldn't afford that, not when he had promised to succeed his father, and without some degree in Business, they wouldn't accept him, based on his knowledge on how to run a company was little to nothing. He just hoped his tutor was a least easy to deal with.

He made his way over to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He groaned in despair, slowly, with no energy going to open the door. He couldn't even get some time to himself before forcing himself to actually pay attention to his lesson.

It rang again. "I'm coming!" He opened the door with no energy. The person in front of him actually surprised him; he looked really young... That couldn't possibly be his tutor, could it? There must have surely been a mistake. This guy looked like he was younger than himself. Kakashi had said he was a Senior in college...

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked in a listless voice that seemed to leave his throat smoothly - it made the the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Yeah. Are you my tutor?" Naruto asked. He stepped aside, motioning for the other to enter. Naruto couldn't help but notice the way his walk seemed to be calculated with every step he took. Not to put himself on the conceited side, but that guy was even more beautiful than himself.

"That's right. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You can just call me Sasuke. Shall we get started?" Sasuke walked over to the small table in the living room and sat down on the carpeted floor.

Naruto smirked. He was sure down to get to business fast. He closed the door and went over to the Uchiha. "Okay, Sasuke, what are we going to work on first?"

This made the other look up and give Naruto a confused look as he took a seat next to Sasuke. "Whatever you're struggling with the most, of course."

Naruto stared at him intensely, making the other frown at him. "How old are you?" he asked. He pushed the blond hair in his eyes aside, keeping his sapphire eyes glued on the Uchiha like some leech.

"I'm sure you realize I'm here to tutor you, not become your friend, right?" He began taking out some workpads from the small handbag he had brought along with him.

"It's just a question. No harm done, yeah?" He leaned in even more. Maybe having got a tutor wasn't such a bad idea anymore when it was someone as beautiful as Sasuke.

"I'm seventeen," was the plain response.

Naruto widen his eyes; he was right, he was older than the other. Damn, younger and three years ahead of him in school... That was embarrassing, to say the least.

Naruto leaned in even more, to the point where their noses were only just barely touching. An unwonted puncture in his thraot made him grab the Uchiha by the head and wistfully captured his plump lips. Perhaps to sidle was not the best decision by far, but when he wanted something, he had to have it.

He was quite glad; Sasuke kissed back with just as much want. He pulled away, not wanting to give in to his body's desire for the other. "Seventeen, huh?"

Sasuke quickly pushed Naruto away from him.

"The hell did you do that for?" he inquired, a bit disoriented.

"It was only a kiss, no need to get mad."

Naruto began to skim through a textbook on the table. "So, what first?"

Sasuke was appalled. He just been kissed by a complete stranger... And the fact the it was, dare he say, his first kiss, made it an even more serious matter. "First," and he actually enjoyed it, "I want you to apologize. Or else," he threatened.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "For what, the kiss I stole from you?" he asked. He closed the book rather forcefully, giving the Raven his full attention.

"Yes."

"Okay, and if I don't? What will you do, _**Sasuke**_?" Naruto challenged. He liked the kind who tried to play the victim. The other kissed back, he didn't reject the kiss one bit... But fuck, he tasted so good. Naruto licked his lips, which made the Uchiha feel cold all over.

Sasuke wasn't prone to let himself lose to others, there was no reason for it to be any different this time. "I'll do something."

"Oh yeah? Go ahead, Sweetheart. I don't mind," said the blond, spreading his arms out, indicating he was surrendering when the Uchiha jumped him.

"I'm not your 'Sweetheart.'" Their lips clashed. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face as his left leg came in between the blond's. Naruto was no one to complain; he was liking the Uchiha even more to the point it actually scared him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders before pulling away reluctantly. "Don't tempt me."

"Maybe you should have considered the thought of not tempting _**me**_," he said, pressing his body against Naruto's, pushing him down. "Anyway, how old are you?"

Naruto smirked. "Nineteen. That's why, don't provoke me; you're a minor and if I... I wouldn't know if I'd have the power to stop... Maybe we should get started." His expression changed completely as he tried to remove the Raven off him. Sasuke refused. "Sasuke, I'm sorry; I know it was me who kissed you first, but it's not right."

Sasuke bit his lower lip. "I don't mind."

"That's not the point. Look, why don't we stop instead? Let's meet some other time, okay?" He was surprised Sasuke removed himself and stood.

"Okay. I understand." Naruto couldn't miss the way his voice sounded - listless. Even more emptier than before. It was no wonder why people always got mad at him - he always fucked up!

"Sasuke," he began, "what if we meet next week, same time?"

"I don't care." He began to walk away and stopped at the exit when he heard a cellphone ring. It wasn't his. Naruto didn't stop him at all.

"Hey, what's up?... Yeah... I missed you too... No, I haven't - no, it's not like that!... I just got a tutor and had to clear my schedule... Okay, yeah. I love you, too. Bye."

Sasuke quickly walked out the door. Fuck, why did it bother him so much? He didn't even know the guy! Plus, he probably was already with someone...

"I'm really losing my mind..." he whispered to himself.


End file.
